


a night in

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: body music (reverse au) [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Usually, Yuuri has a very strict menu for himself and Victor to adhere to. It's mostly for his own benefit, because he's constantly concerned about staying in shape, what with his decision to come out of retirement and all.Still, he and Victor hadn't spent a lot of time together in December because of skating competitions. He sends Victor on an errand to get him out of the house and rolls up his sleeves.Yuuri is going to stun his fiancé today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody!! ♥♥♥ welcome back to the reverse AU! always a pleasure to see you all and talk to you.
> 
> took a poll on twitter and people voted for this fic! so i hope you all like this. :')
> 
> btw this fic is PROBABLY A MESS, sorry everyone uvu;;;

Generally, Yuuri makes both of them lots of vegetables, fruits, and scatters nuts and odd protein-filled meats and beans into the menu whenever he can. Victor doesn't find all of the meals delectable, even if Yuuri is _obviously_ talented, but this what they have to do to get their proper nutrition.

Their careers depend on them taking care of their bodies, and both of them are admittedly a little obsessive about it. That doesn’t mean they can’t take breaks - that Victor can’t enjoy ice cream on some weekends, and that Yuuri can’t dig into a whopping steak every once in a while - but they do _try_  to eat clean.

Still.

“Victor,” Yuuri keeps his voice fairly low while he’s washing dishes from breakfast. “Could you head over to Mila’s place for me, please?”

The silver-haired man sits up on the couch, hair spilling in his bleary blue eyes. “You want me to go now?” The sun is barely up, and even though Victor is characteristically the happy morning person in their relationship, even _he_  doesn’t feel like socializing at six a.m. when the sun has barely risen. “Is it urgent?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri insists, taking his hands out of soap water to wipe them on his stained apron. “Sorry to ask, but I asked her to get something specific for me, and it’s going to be a little heavy. Can you help her bring it back to our place?”

Victor raises a brow, more than a little curious about whatever Yuuri could be alluding to. “What are you going to do?”

“The _chores_ ,” the older man clicks his tongue and Victor is appropriately cowed by the words. He’d skimped on cleaning the bathroom, his usual responsibility, because he’d had leg cramps like mad the night previous. “If you’re alright with that?”

“Yeah,” Victor answers quietly, hanging his head. He gathers his belongings before waving to his coach, and Yuuri puts a hand to his chest, slowly exhaling.

He could tell by the suspicious glint in Victor’s eyes that he’d almost been caught. Yuuri waits for ten minutes until he’s sure that Victor is far from the apartment to hurry down to the grocery store.

Yuuri had jauntily sent Mila a text, asking her to get some crotchety old typewriter from an antique market and that he was going to send Victor over to pick it up. He’s entrusted her with keeping his fiancé busy while he makes an early dinner for the two of them on their day off, trying his best to seem romantic.

It’s not his specialty. Truthfully, a year ago, he’d never even considered dating seriously, but now? He wants to do something kind and sappy for Victor.

They hadn’t been spending a lot of time together since Yuuri had been working on going back into the competitive circuit, so today, he’s going to cook for the younger man.

Specifically, he’s going to make all of his favorite dishes, with recipes handed down from his mother.

He’s determined to wow Victor with his technical prowess in the kitchen.

//

Mila texts Yuuri at three o’clock to let the man know that she can’t stall Victor a moment longer and that he’s on his way home. It’s too late for lunch and too early for dinner, but Yuuri is pretty much finished by the time the text arrives, so he heads for the bathroom.

After he takes a shower, he shies away from using the hair gel, as is his reflex. Today is special. He’s just going to comb his locks, which are frankly getting a bit long for his tastes, and wear one of the nicer outfits that Victor had picked out for him.

Yukachin licks at Yuuri’s damp heels and the man hisses at the dog, trying to slip into a pair of dark slim-fit jeans and cursing all the while. Victor comes home, rattles around in the landing with the typewriter, among other things, and is floored to find that Yuuri has a candle lit in the room. Mila quickly waves goodbye before Victor can utter a word, finding the brunette seated at the table, smiling softly.

“I, this, huh?” Victor blinks for a moment, a flush creeping onto his cheeks. “Mila didn’t even say hi to you - wait,” after a pause, he scowls. “Did you plan this? She dragged me all over the city to find this, and made me look at pictures of Sara for an hour, trying to stop me from taking the train back while lugging this. We even bought new clothes.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri shrugs, nervously fiddling with his hands. “I’m sure you’re tired. Do you want to eat?”

Victor sucks in a deep breath, then really takes in the sights.

Yuuri looks truly beautiful, and the food is still warm. Steam is rising from most of the dishes, all of them foreign looking. They have a hodgepodge set of ceramics, some pieces bought and others donated to them by Lilia, Nikolai, and Mila. The older man has a worn out look himself, but he’s wearing a baby blue pinstriped shirt and dark washed jeans. His bangs are down, slightly curly from being improperly dried, and Victor’s mouth becomes dry.

“What’s...” The younger man coughs and continues, “What’s the occasion?”

“I just figured we hadn’t spent much time together,” Yuuri answers him, standing up with watery eyes. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Victor says suddenly, taking long strides to bundle his coach in his arms and squeezing him until Yuuri complains of lack of air. Once he realizes that he’s suffocating the shorter man, Victor loosens his grasp and lets out a long sigh. “This looks fantastic, Yuuri. Thank you. I feel underdressed, though.”

“No, not at all,” Yuuri murmurs, flushing. “I just. Wanted to spend some time together, since we haven’t been able to lately. I hope you like Japanese. These are all home recipes.”

“Yes,” Victor says, holding Yuuri’s gaze in a meaningful way. “I _love_  it.” He kisses the brunette on the forehead before rushing to take a seat. Instead of sitting across from Yuuri at the rectangular table, he moves his chair as close as he can to Yuuri, undoes his ponytail to let his hair fall and sighs with relief. Once he settles in, he moves his leg to play footsie with his coach and the older man gives Victor a half-hearted glare.

“Stop that,” Yuuri whispers, trying not to smile. “Eat your food.”

“What’re we having?”

“ _Ochazuke_ ,” the older man easily pronounces the name of the dish, then moves on to explaining it before pointing to the others. “It’s like, rice, green tea, and seaweed, along with spices. Then, I made some squash, fried fish, something like potato salad, and I have some beer, if you’d like?”

“No,” Victor shakes his head. “We’ve got practice tomorrow, so I think I’ll stick to water. Once I start drinking, I can’t stop.”

“Same here.” Yuuri says, passing Victor a pair of chopsticks before pressing his hands together. As soon as they say their thanks, Yukachin pads around the table, begging for scraps, and both men have to ward her off carefully while they enjoy the food.

Victor eats it all with a happy flush, stuffing his cheeks. “All of this is _amazing_! I didn’t know you could cook like this.”

“Terrible for you, all of it,” the brunette replies fondly. “But hey. It’s our day off.”

They eat in relative quiet, Yuuri flicking his eyes from his food, to the panting poodle at his side and back to the beautiful man sitting at the table with him.

Victor wipes his mouth when he’s finished, lazily grinning at his partner. “What are you staring at?”

“Nothing in particular,” Yuuri quips back and Victor rolls his eyes, standing up and putting a hand on the older man’s shoulders.

“So I’m nothing now, is that it?” Victor’s voice is tinny as he encourages his coach to stand up and leave the mess on the table behind. “I’ll clean everything up later, Yuuri. First, come here.”

“What is it, nerd?” Victor slowly walks Yuuri to a wall and puts a hand on Yuuri’s slightly chapped lips. Yuuri slowly smiles, breath coming quickly. “You been watching too many dramas?”

“Maybe just a few,” Victor breathes, letting his gorgeous eyes fall closed as he leans down. “Could I have a kiss?”

“Of course,” Yuuri answers him by putting his hands over Victor’s shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of his sweater.

Their lips meet for several moments before they pull away, Victor’s hand cushioning Yuuri’s neck against the wall. In a daze, they slip out of the hold, both parties grinning like fools. Yuuri watches Victor clean up from the couch, still dazed that this is his life.

Before things can be truly peaceful, Victor whispers, “I’m still mad about the typewriter, by the way.”

His fiancé chuckles and rubs Victor’s chin. “I’m sorry. I really _do_  love antique typewriters, so I’ll probably get it fixed and use it.”

The mental picture of Yuuri hunching over the keys and smudging his fingers with ink _is_  enticing, and it abates some of Victor’s irritation for the moment. Once he relaxes, sighing against Yuuri, he gives up the frustration entirely, enjoying the moment.

They feed Yukachin and cuddle in front of the television until it gets truly late, dozing off with fingers interlaced, gold bands warm on their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> reverse AU media!
> 
> ✮blog [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> ✮[my tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> ✮[my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)
> 
> ✮[em's art blog!](https://narootos.tumblr.com/)  
> ✮[em's twitter](https://twitter.com/narootos)


End file.
